Por que você é Meu Amigo?
by Hemmy Cabs
Summary: Eu não quero ver Star Wars, idiota! Eu quero que você olhe para mim!" -U.A- -POV-


**Por que você é Meu Amigo?**

**

* * *

**

_Naruto não me pertence_

**

* * *

**

"E foi isso!".

"Só isso?"

Suspirei com a pergunta e acenei com a cabeça, confirmando. Estávamos tomando algumas doses de café, crentes de que aquilo nos manteria acordados pelo resto da madrugada. Parecíamos estar em uma competição pra ver quem cairia primeiro. Se fossem bebidas, ele já teria caído há tempos. Às vezes, sentia-me orgulhosamente mais homem que o meu amigo. Depois me repreendia pelo sentimento feminista barato "Sakura, querida, Sai tem algo que você nunca terá, mas desejará pelo resto da sua vida. Só terá o seu próprio se virar transexual".

"Então ele não ligou?".

"Não".

Suspirava de tempos em tempos enquanto brincava com a colher do meu café. "E sabe o que é pior?".

Sai olhou para mim como se não soubesse o que era pior em um homem não ligar para uma mulher depois de ter prometido, no primeiro encontro, que ligaria. Ele era o cara que mais sabia o significado disso e sabe por quê?

Porque ELE fazia isso.

"Não faço a mínima ideia do que poderia ser pior.".

Mas ele era meu amigo. Meu melhor amigo. Então deveria fingir que não sabia, mesmo que estivesse sendo irônico e ter perguntado há vinte segundos por que eu estava tão gorda. (Como se tudo tivesse muita relação, enfim)

"Ele não está afim de mim."

"Sinto muito por isso. Mas te avisei que ficar mandando mensagens pro cara de cinco em cinco segundos não era uma boa ideia.".

"Eu nunca fiz isso!".

"Ah, não?" Ele arqueou uma das sobrancelhas e fingiu surpresa. "Então me diga: como foi que você gastou todo o bônus de mensagens do seu celular?".

"Simples. Eu fiquei conversando com a Hinata por SMS.".

"Claro. Porque você realmente tem muito a dizer para a Hinata". Ele pegou meu celular que estava em cima da mesa junto com o seu e procurou minha caixa de saída. "Vinte mensagens para um tal de 'G', todas perguntando a mesma coisa.".

"Eu mandei sem querer.".

"Vinte vezes.".

"Sai, você é um merda. Não sabe nada sobre as mulheres.".

"Ainda bem. Se eu soubesse, seria gay.".

"Já parou pra pensar que você parece um gay falando assim comigo?"

Ele colocou a mão no queixo e pareceu ponderar numa resposta boa o suficiente. "Hm, claro que já. Ainda bem que meu pênis é grande e eu gosto de mulher.".

"Tsc."

-

-

Definitivamente, Sai não era o tipo de cara que se utilizava de muitas palavras delicadas. Na maior parte do tempo em que me ouvia reclamando, apenas fingia interesse e soltava perguntas concisas e gerais como "Por quê?", "Onde?", "Quando?", "Sério?". Isso me mantinha falando por horas e horas a fio sem que eu percebesse que talvez meu amigo preferisse estar desenhando ou resolvendo palavras cruzadas a discutir comigo sobre assuntos irrelevantes. Se ele me aguentava neste nível de chatice, duvidava muito que algo pudesse nos separar.

Conhecemo-nos aos dezesseis anos em uma escola de caratê. Ele odiava as aulas, mas participava de todas por culpa de um tio psicótico. (Ele vivia dizendo que o tio fazia parte de uma máfia, mas acho que dizia isso para me assustar.). Como ele era inacreditavelmente bom e eu era uma droga, o professor sempre pedia para que ele me ajudasse. Entre socos, chutes e piadas de mau gosto, conseguimos nos suportar mutuamente por treze anos.

Eu gostava dele. Realmente. Às vezes, quando eu extrapolava na bebida, Sai era o único que cuidava de mim antes e durante a ressaca. Já cheguei a acordá-lo diversas vezes nas madrugadas, implorando para que ele me buscasse (seu telefone ficava na chamada rápida, era só apertar um botão que eu sabia que apertaria quando estivesse bêbada, e _bum!_ Sai resmungando da outra linha me mandandoeu ficar com o celular na mão que ele já estava chegando. Mágica!). Claro que ele ria da minha cara depois, mas não saía de casa enquanto eu não ficasse em pé por, pelo menos, dois minutos. A gente saia para comer, ríamos um do outro e tínhamos certos hábitos que perduraram desde a época em que nos conhecemos: toda sexta-feira nos encontrávamos para conversar. Ritual totalmente sagrado. Claro que nos falávamos durante a semana, mas era sempre esporadicamente. Ele tinha um ateliê para cuidar e eu tinha diversos plantões médicos para cobrir. Por isso precisávamos das sextas. Elas eram praticamente nosso escape legal.

-

-

Quando Sai começou a namorar sério pela primeira vez acabamos deixando de nos encontrar às sextas.

Eu sempre achei que quando Sai viesse a namorar, eu não iria ficar na defensiva, muito menos sentiria ódio por ele não poder manter exclusividade para mim nas sextas. Até idealizava sua namorada, imaginava-me fazendo compras com ela! Mas quando a conheci (tínhamos uns dezoito anos, mais ou menos), meu mundo desabou. Aquele romantismo pairando pelo ar, meu melhor amigo segurando a mão dela como se ela fosse a coisa mais legal de se segurar (e nem era. Loira oxigenada e magrela não é aquilo que eu julgaria bom para se segurar), os fins de semana sem ouvir a voz irritante dele, as sextas sem conversas vazias, tudo isso me deixou realmente frustrada.

O que estava acontecendo comigo?

Atualmente, Sai está solteiro. Ele dizia que as meninas sempre o pegavam, mas não conseguiam prendê-lo por muito tempo. O caso com a loira oxigenada realmente o deixou desfocado (ela traiu, ele descobriu, ela deu um tapa nele) e me deixou com a consciência pesada. Como boa amiga que eu era, não fazia sentido querer que o relacionamento dele terminasse o mais rápido possível. Oras, eu queria que ele fosse feliz!

Não sabe como me assustou quando percebi que toda aquela irritação repentina, que parecia me sufocar toda vez que eu olhava para a ex dele, era ciúmes genuíno.

Estava com ciúmes do meu melhor amigo!

Desde então, sofro toda vez que tenho que partilhar de um mesmo cômodo a sós com o meu _best friend forever_. Estabeleci uma distância segura e imperceptível para ele e para terceiros. Sabia muito bem que se ele descobrisse minhas fantasias platônicas, tudo o que eu tinha para me manter sã, além das bebidas, iria para água abaixo.

Então todo esse turbilhão de emoções se refletia da maneira mais hipócrita possível. Para qualquer um, nada estava acontecendo. Para Sai, eu só estava fazendo graça e jogando charme a toa.

Como alguém pode viver sã desse jeito?

E por que ele é tão tapado? Por que ele não liga os pontos? Por que, quando eu peço para que ele fique a noite inteira comigo, ele acha que eu estou muito afim de assistir Jornada nas Estrelas?

Qual é o problema dele?

Eu deveria realmente fingir que nada estava acontecendo?

**  
Continua.  
**

* * *

Hei, obrigada por lerem (:

Espero que tenham gostado e mandem reviews para eu atualizar logo (y')

_Beijobeijo~ _


End file.
